


On A Slow Night

by bunnysoup



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Entity, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Love Confessions, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they still work anyway because susie is gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysoup/pseuds/bunnysoup
Summary: Julie looked good.Susie snuck another peek at her as she reached up to put a book back on a shelf— slim body shaped with subtle curves, long blond hair left untamed and falling down her back, lidded blue eyes on a lightly made-up face. Julie glanced over her shoulder and caught her staring. Black lips quirked up in a smirk.Susie averted her eyes. God, she was so hot.alternatively: yeah, theyre gay. keep reading
Relationships: Joey/Frank Morrison (implied), Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	On A Slow Night

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all of this today and mostly just skimmed for mistakes so hopefully there isn’t much? there was a borderline criminal lacking of wholesome explicit julie/susie fics so i had to change that. anyway, enjoy some lesbians being in love. title is from “on a slow night” by metric

Julie looked good.

Susie snuck another peek at her as she reached up to put a book back on a shelf— slim body shaped with subtle curves, long blond hair left untamed and falling down her back, lidded blue eyes on a lightly made-up face. Julie glanced over her shoulder and caught her staring. Black lips quirked up in a smirk.

Susie averted her eyes.  _ God, _ she was so hot.

Earlier that night, Frank and Joey had declared they would be going out with the van to buy some snacks from the grocery store. Susie requested they bring orange juice and her favorite brand of chips, and after she gave Joey a wink for good luck, the pair were off. This left Julie and Susie at the resort to their own devices with only each other to keep one another company.

Susie wasn’t complaining. She had been hoping for this kind of opportunity for a while now.

“What are you reading?”

Startled, Susie looked up to meet Julie’s gaze. She looked back down at the book in her hands and had to rack her brain for a few moments before she remembered. (She had abandoned actually reading it in favor of checking out Julie.) 

“Big Little Lies,” she finally said. “Found it a little bit ago… I think it takes place in Britain? Good story, too.”

“Sounds interesting,” Julie said as she took a seat next to her. “What’s it about?”

“Well… honestly, I’m not that sure yet?” Susie said, face scrunching. “But there are these three moms. One of them has some grudge against her ex-husband, the other’s a single mom, and the third is like…  _ super _ rich and beautiful. I think she’s being abused, though…”

Julie raised her brows. “Jesus, Susie. Not like…  _ that _ kind, right…?”

“No, no, it isn’t!” Susie fretted. “Still abuse, though.”

Julie nodded. “Still abuse.”

The girls fell back into silence after that. Susie stared at her book for a few more moments before deciding she’s had enough of trying to read for tonight. She reached for the heavily decorated bookmark on the coffee table and admired it for a few moments. The glitter had long since begun chipping off, leaving white flecks in their place. More recently after the feathers and streamers proved to be rather excessive, Susie decided on just using stickers instead and made sure to dedicate to this decision— a fat green frog smiled back at her.

Now figuring she’s had enough of that, Susie stuck the bookmark in its place. When she put the book on the coffee table, she noticed Julie giving her a curious look.

“What is it?”

“Where did you get frog stickers?” Julie chuckled. Susie’s face heated up.

“Oh, um, Joey gave me them.”

“Sounds like Joey,” Julie snorted. “You wanna go and walk around outside? It’s getting too hot in here but I don’t wanna ditch you.”

Susie neglected to point out that if it was getting too hot, they could simply turn up the AC and instead smiled bashfully at her. “Yeah, let’s go!”

Walking around the same old resort can only be interesting for so long before you start getting used to it. The first time they had gone exploring here, Susie wasn’t really paying attention to the view, too nervous with “the new guy” around. Julie noticed this and made sure to point out random garbage and weird-looking flowers to try and cheer her up. It worked, and for the next several times they went walking, they’d point out whatever little oddities they’d spot. A pair of broken skis, a desolate grocery bag, a set of mushrooms that looked rather appealing for stomping, the list went on. Eventually, though, these things stopped piquing their interest and became another part of the static that was Ormond. 

That said, Susie saw a cat.

“Look!” she exclaimed, tugging on Julie’s sleeve. Julie peered over her to see it slinking towards them, its green eyes big and curious. It stopped when it noticed a butterfly and took off to chase it.

“Gosh, she’s so  _ cute _ !” Susie cooed. 

Julie smiled. “Yeah. Very cute.”

“Right? I love cats!” Susie gushed. She turned to see Julie looking at her, that same smirk curling her lips.

“I wasn’t talking about the cat.”

At a loss for words, Susie stood there staring up at her, stunned. Finally, she found the words to string together and dumbly asked, “Do you… wanna go sit at the benches? Up front?”

“Sure.” Julie agreed, turning to continue down the path. She walked on, completely nonchalant. Susie stared after her for a few more moments before running to catch up.

So Julie liked her back.

Definitely liked her back.

Right?

Right.

Right?

Well, she had to be! She was  _ totally _ into her. Totally.

Right?

Maybe she was just joking.

Yeah, she was just joking. Definitely.

Definitely.

… Right?

Susie shut off her brain. That was enough of hearing her thoughts for tonight.

The two had taken their seats out on the benches, Julie leaning back to hang her arm over the back and around Susie while Susie sat there, stiff and still not knowing what to say. Her hands rested between her two thighs, the freezing night air proving to be too much for her liking. Susie glanced over at her again, taking in blond locks spilling over shoulders, milky smooth skin, steel blue and striking eyes.

Her shoulders drew up further as she shrunk more into herself. She already knew it, but  _ God, _ she was even hotter up close.

“What do you think is taking them so long?”

Susie looked up to see Julie frowning out at the forest. She followed her gaze to black trees and a blacker sky. A blanket of stars twinkled back at them from above. She’d once heard that places with less pollution would see a lot more stars than people thought was normal. They were lucky to be in one of those places, she supposed.

“Susie?”

“Huh?” Susie saw Julie giving her an inquisitive look. “Oh, um. I don’t know.”

“Don’t you think those two seem like they’re getting pretty close lately?” Julie mused. “You’d honestly think they’re into each other.” Susie’s mouth fell open as if to pretend that she didn’t know that was exactly the case.

“You really think so?” she asked, looking up at her. Her hands suddenly wanted something to do so she started picking her nails. Freshly polished by Julie herself.

Julie nodded, leaning back into the bench further. “Yeah. Pretty sure Joey’s been making moves on Frank,” she said. Susie broke a nail. “He isn’t very subtle about it.”

“Well,” she gulped. “I mean.” She slumped in defeat. “Yeah, they aren’t.”

“It’s fine. I’m not either, and it just means less competition for me.”

Susie furrowed her brows. “Competition? You mean—”

She realized in time for Julie to kiss her.

The kiss caught her by surprise of course. She was slow to react, eyes blown wide as Julie’s arms wrapped around her, one hand grabbing her waist and the other holding the back of her head. When the shock wore off, Susie’s hands flew up to hold Julie’s face and bring it closer to hers.

Julie’s lips were soft against hers. Cold, even, but soft. Tongues moved against each other, grips on each other tightening. Susie pulled away for breath and flushed at the way Julie gazed back at her, lips smeared of their black lipstick, swollen and red. Susie reached up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, coming back stained with lipstick. With a deep breath, she looked back up to see Julie gazing at her.

“I… I love you,” she stuttered. Then as an afterthought, “if you didn’t figure it out already, that is.”

Susie grinned at that. “I love you, too!” she giggled. Then she glanced at the parking lot before looking back at Julie. “Boys still aren’t back.”

“Might as well make use of the time we still got,” Julie whispered, lips to her ear. “Distract ourselves for a bit.”

“You mean…?” Susie breathed. Her eyes grew wider when Julie slipped a hand under her skirt.

“This okay?” she murmured. Susie was quiet for a few moments before she gulped and nodded against her, hair rustling against Julie’s. This was happening. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She  _ really _ couldn’t believe this was happening.

Julie wasted no time, pulling down Susie’s leggings. Susie saw her smile with amusement and saw why soon after— she showed her a pair of Hello Kitty panties. She immediately wanted to die.

“They’re cute,” Julie laughed, coming back up to kiss her. “You ready?”

“I am,” Susie squeaked out, still mortified. The embarrassment sloughed away when she felt cold fingers pry against her entrance. She gasped softly, the muscles of her thighs and abdomen tensing at the sensation.

“You’re wet,” Julie hummed, lips catching hers in another kiss. Susie‘s face darkened. “That’s good.” she assured her with a chuckle.

She took in deep breaths as wet heat melting and tingling around icy, flexing digits. The frigid night air only served to make Susie colder as her and Julie’s warm breaths mixed together in a cloud of fog. She twisted around Julie’s fingers as they traversed deeper, feeling the roughness of her skin searching inside of her. She arched her back when they hit her where it counted. “ _ There, _ ” she gasped out. Julie smiled.

Susie whimpered when Julie’s calloused thumb came up to touch her clit. She writhed against the gentle strokes, strokes that sent sparks of pleasure throughout her body and blood to her cheeks, feeling as if she was dunked in a bath of ice and on fire all the same. Ears on fire, she grabbed Julie’s face again and kissed her deeply. Julie kissed her back.

Another finger joined the first two, taking its time to rub against walls now slick with wet. Susie drew in a breath as it eased its way further in, reaching as deep as it could before curling against the others. “You’re doing good,” Julie whispered.

Susie whined against her.

They didn’t speak as Julie fingered her open. Susie would whimper as the other girl dragged her fingers in and out, over and over, breath blowing out heavy against hers. She could feel her walls pulsing around her, clit sensitive and swollen. Every now and then, she would touch that spot inside of her  _ just _ right and Susie would cry out before grinding against her hand, moaning in a plea for more.

“Ah…  _ ah… _ ” she panted, voice catching, growing higher. Susie could feel her cunt throbbing around Julie’s fingers, growing close to her end. Her lips parted, eyes widening. “I’m—“

Her climax hit her so hard she could feel her eyes rolling back. Pleasure racked her body, pulsating, curling out of her and spilling out in an orgasm. In the back of her mind, she was relieved Julie had gotten her leggings off because they would undoubtedly have suffered the consequences. She was panting and lightheaded when it was over. Susie whined as Julie pulled her hand back out, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Was that good?” Julie finally asked. Susie looked back up to her to see her inspecting soaked fingers. She blushed.

“Y-yeah,” she laughed. “It was good.” Susie looked down at where her leggings and panties were bunched at her ankles. She frowned when she saw that some of her juices had spilled onto them after all. Guess they suffered the consequences anyways.

“You wanna head inside and clean up?” Julie asked, pulling a brown napkin from her jacket to wipe off her fingers. Susie pulled off her undergarments and got off the bench for Julie to wipe that off as well.

“Yeah, let’s go. Really cold, anyway.”

The clock showed that only an hour had passed since Frank and Joey had left. Susie blinked, surprised. It had felt much longer.

“Slow night, huh?” She turned to see Julie gazing at the clock as well. 

“Yeah. Slow night.”

While Julie washed her clothes in the sink to the best of her ability, Susie changed into a new pair of leggings. As she hiked them up past her knees, she snuck another peek at Julie. Julie stopped scrubbing at the stains and turned back to her. She smiled again. This time, Susie smiled back.

The pair came back out in time for the van to pull into the parking lot. Julie crossed her arms when Frank and Joey stumbled out.

“What took you two so long?” she asked with a brow raised. Frank immediately put on his signature cocksure grin, shrugging and pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

“Oh, you know,” he chuckled. “There was a shitton of traffic. Made it a rough trip, sorry about that, girls.”

Julie’s brow raised higher. “There’s like no traffic in Ormond.”

Frank didn’t have an answer to that. “Well, uh,” he stammered. “Maybe there was… there was… It was busier tonight, and—“

“Anyone want snacks?” Joey quickly interrupted, opening the back doors.

While Susie took her orange juice and chips, she noticed that Joey’s face looked to be darker than it usually was. Squinting, she saw that both his and Frank’s clothes were rather disheveled. Frank’s shirt was backwards, even. He didn’t seem to notice as he complained about it feeling too tight for some reason.

Susie wasn’t slow to piece together what happened. She snorted, making her way back to the resort with Julie by her side. It seemed that they weren’t the only ones who had some fun tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i already have the outlines for frank and joey’s part done so i’m hoping to get that done as well, keep your eyes peeled for that lol


End file.
